Late nights and Trench coats
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: When Gene gets jelous of Alex disappearing on an evening he decides to find out why. One-shot.


Hola!

Sorry it has been a while since I updated anything but I feel like my writing skills are going down hill so I have taken leave from my bigger fic. However I have a plan to write one-shots in order to sort out this little hiccup. So I'll happily take prompts and try to give them a go. Anyway this is my first one-shot so enjoy! Oh and don't forget to leave a sexy review at the end.

CofB x

I do not own any of the characters unfortunately they belong to the BBC but you can't stop them playing in my head :)

* * *

Gene slammed his pint glass down on the table in the small Italian restaurant, even the loud sound of the glass hitting the table didn't ring aloud as the deep red cloth prevented the sound. He sighed and leant back against his chair his trademark pout resting on his lips. This was the eighth time she had done this, once a week, every Wednesday evening she skipped out on drinking with CID and headed up to her flat and sometime in the night disappeared out. It wasn't that Gene didn't think Alex should have a life outside the station but he just missed her company. She already had Sunday and Monday nights to herself so why Wednesday too? Gene looked around him CID had occupied three tables down the right side of the restaurant- it was mid week so many of the lads didn't join them if they had families to go back to. Viv was sat at the far end with Terry and Bammo telling them the latest stories to have gone down in the cells in the past forty eight hours, Ray sat opposite Chris and Shaz on the next table trying to distract the two lovers who were whispering sweet nothings in the other's ear. And Gene as per usual sat apart from the team, close enough to still hear the conversations if wanted but far enough away to allow himself privacy with Alex who happened to not be there. Again. Now he was left to his own devices as the team seemed to engage with each other seemingly unaware of their missing DI and unintentionally ignoring their Guv. It didn't bother Gene though; this just meant that he could think about her.

His fingers unconsciously picked at the red cloth, feeling the heavy material between his fingers as he thought of her. She was so smart all that psychotwattery bollocks that she wittered on and on about all day, yet he enjoyed it; it wasn't the subject matter as such just so long he got to listen to her melodic voice. Then there were those fleeting moments that were occurring more and more often as their relationship grew were she drew close to him almost as if they were magnets drawing together and he could feel her sweet breath on his skin. What the _hell_ was he on about? He sounded like a right poofter. _Jesus, _what _man_ thought about women this way? This was unhealthy but he couldn't deny it, he missed her company and it had only been... Gene lifted his wrist to check the time and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. Two hours since she had left him.

Why was he sat here anyway? She was probably out meeting her date, sat with him at some posh knobby restaurant drinking champagne and talking about croquet with Henrietta and William before retiring back to her flat where she'll shag him. He felt sick at that particular thought; he didn't understand why she lowered herself to those standards. She was beautiful and she deserved so much more than a quick shag here and there from her new bloke when he could be bothered to take her out. Sure, he himself couldn't deny that he wanted to fuck her so hard that she forgot her own name but he also wanted to slowly make love to her, Gene Hunt wanted to cherish each and every perfect part of her gorgeous body until she cried. He also wanted to just hold her, care for her when she was scared and make her smile when she looked like she was going to fall apart. Christ he really was turning into a fairy. He glowered at the table before glancing towards the door, that's when he saw her leave and he decided to take the opportunity to follow her.

Gene hovered in the shadows on the steps leading down to Luigi's, he could see her stood waiting. She couldn't see him, he made sure of that, although she could tell that there may be someone lurking as she kept looking in his direction. _Copper's instinct_ he smirked to himself and took in her profile, Alex had swept her hair back into a ponytail, she wore a beige trench coat. It was probably given to her by her new snobby middle class boyfriend, _Still _he thought_ at least she isn't wearing her fur coat_ and then sniggered quietly to himself as he thought, she thought she couldn't divulge in her bedroom tart with her new bloke. She would hate that because although she might be a bit of posh totty Gene knew that she had a very tarty side. His gaze travelled further down her body she was clad in black leggings or tights and on her feet she wore a pair of red stilettos. Ah, nothing new there then she always wore those bloody things. Gene didn't understand how she managed it in them all day and night though they did make her legs look never ending. He watched as she shivered before stepping towards the black cab that had pulled up by the curb, she stepped towards it, getting in and surprisingly throwing a brown leather holdall bag onto the seats too. Funny, she never carried a bag due to convenience in her job. He ran to the Quattro being careful to stick to the shadows before following her, ensuring that he was a good four or five cars behind but keeping the cab within sights. He wouldn't lose his opportunity.

Instead of the Ritz or an equally posh and impressive restaurant the cab pulled up outside an old hall, Gene killed the engine and leant forward in his seat watching as she paid the fare and entered the building. Now the Gene Genie was confused, surely her new bloke didn't bring her here? Hardly romantic. He waited another fifteen minutes before leaving the Quattro and heading towards the same old building, one of the large wooden doors was left open and the amber glow from the lighting seemed welcoming from the dark night. Loud poppy music was playing and Gene had to admit that he was a little curious as he stepped inside stealthily; nobody was in the hallway although he had to be careful as one of the walls was a paned with five square windows and he couldn't risk Bolly spying him just yet. He ducked down and crept along the wall with the window before stopping beside a part of the wall that was plaster. He stood up properly pressing his back against the wall and turned his face to look into the other room; this allowed him to see a single woman speaking to what appeared to be a row of women. Alex was the second person along the row and Gene had a good view of her. It appeared that she had taken off her coat, now she was wearing a black leotard with three quarter sleeves, a chunky red belt around her slim waist, black tights and a cute black pair of black leather ballet shoes. Shit she looked hot. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed at something the woman next to her said before she placed a hand delicately on her hip as she replied. Then the woman at the front facing them clapped her hands and called attention before she started jogging the row of women taking her lead. So this wasn't a date then? And if she had been doing this every week then she also hadn't been sneaking off to see a bloke. Gene nearly punched the air in celebration but settled for a Cheshire cat sized smile instead and carried on watching Alex with the work out.

Through the glass Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle again and she looked around the room studying each face as she kept up her jogging trying to decipher whether there were any new faces and when she concluded there wasn't, she mentally shook herself. She was being irrational, nobody was stalking her.

Gene continued gazing at her as the women began doing different steps, each woman synchronised but he only watched her. He watched as she did a gallop followed by some fancy double step thing twisting her hips and moving her arms into Spanish like positions before repeating in the opposite direction. They did this five time before doing a turn and a clap repeating both sets of movements for three times. He watched as her face quickly became flushed from the exercise.

Soon they stopped that particular exercise and began doing two little jumps before doing a larger one landing with their feet a hip width apart, Alex clasping her hands and pushing them through as she held her legs bent. Several times they did this before the woman at the front shouted and each of the other women stopped, legs apart, bent and they began pushing their hips forwards and backwards. Gene groaned at the sight of Alex pleased that nobody could see the effect she was having on him. From this they did several other stretching exercises from doing the popular hamstring stretch on each leg to quadriceps stretches.

Again the woman at the front shouted at the women who filed into a group at the far right corner of the room, Gene stepped to the side so his back was flat against the wall, now he couldn't risk being caught, he turned his head to the side and noticed that the women were running and leaping from one corner diagonally to the other before walking up the shorter wall and waiting in the other. When it was Alex's turn he marvelled at how high and far she jumped and how her chest rose with each leap. As she walked along the short wall she glanced through the windows, there was something not quite right and she frowned before she had to go again. From the next corner they began doing kicks with each stride and again he marvelled at just how long Alex's legs were. They seemed endless and they looked so supple what he would give to run a hand up her thigh, or kiss from the tip of her toe all the way up her leg until he reached... Gene groaned out loud.

The instructor called them to join the middle and then signalled to Alex to join her, Gene watched as she went over to her, he noticed how her hands went behind her head to move a couple of stray curls off her back. He watched how she inclined her head towards the other woman and nodded before placing a hand on her shoulder smiling before returning to the line. Then each woman began to lie on their backs drawing their knees up and breathing steadily before they began doing various sit ups. Gene lost count as to how many they finally did but he had noticed some women had stopped before others, not Bolly though she completed them all and as she sat up the final time he noted the beads of sweat rolling over her flushed skin and how she seemed determined to complete the task. After this exercise the women sat with their legs stretched in opposite directions as they bobbed their upper bodies down to meet the floor, Gene turned his head to look behind him searching the three other walls in the room as he looked for a clock. Once he located he realised that the exercise they were currently doing was to help cool down as it wasn't too strenuous and it helped with the stretching. It was five to nine and he had to get out of here unless he wanted to scare everybody. Gene gave his coat a rough tug to close it before he ducked under the panel and crept across the wall to the door; once he was there he stepped outside and around the corner of the brick building. He couldn't risk her seeing him not this time.

The cold air hit his lungs as he sucked in his breath sharply, he heard the rumble of chatter that slowly became louder and louder. Once again he pressed his back against the wall his face peering around the corner of the old hall. In the night he watched how the women were leaving, waiting for Alex to leave, he couldn't decide what he was going to do. Should he tell her he had been watching her tonight? If he did she might find it creepy and give him another smack in the chops but if he didn't, well how did he feel about that? Sneaking around and stalking women in the night made him seem like one of the scumbags he usually locked up. He didn't really have time to think about it when she came stumbling out of the doorway hugging her trench coat tighter to her body. Alex walked quickly across the paved path toward the road; she looked either way before walking right to the bottom of the road. Gene waited a couple of minutes before following her.

Gene ducked his head, his mouth covered by the top of his heavy coat as he walked slowly towards the direction of his heavy coat as he walked slowly towards the direction of his car. Of all the things that he been expecting tonight, that certainly was not it. He felt deflated and relieved at the same time. He was so pleased that she actually wasn't seeing some other bloke but then what could he have said? It wasn't up to him who she dated and she would only be pissed off at him questioning her. Even if he did manage to tell her how he felt, she wouldn't date him. She had spent too much time with a silver spoon in her mouth to even think about him and her standards were high. She was stunning too, too beautiful to be seen with him an old, northern flatfoot as she once put it.

As he rounded the corner he stood still his mouth almost hanging open in surprise. There she was, stood leaning against the passenger side door. Just a dark figure in the night but he knew it was her. As he got closer he could tell her arms were crossed but the smile on her lips betrayed her angry stance.

"What are you doin' 'ere Bolls?" He asked her coming to stand in front of her. Her eyes looked up to meet his, her smile growing wider. Shit, she knew.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," She stepped closer to him so they were an arm's length apart.

"Came for a walk, there's a small park around 'ere."

"Yes there is but it's a couple of streets behind me. You came from the wrong direction."

There was a brief pause before he answered. "It was a long walk." Alex giggled in the cold November night.

"Come on Gene I've arrested people with better lies than that."

"Good job I'm on the opposite team then," He said gruffly his pout beginning to make an appearance.

She was so close to him now that she could feel the heat radiating from him. "Are we going to do this all night or are you going to admit that you were stalking me?" Alex stifled another laugh.

"I wasn't stalking you." His tone sounded guarded and Alex's head snapped up searching his expression as he looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "Alex, I couldn't stalk you. I'm not a creep."

Her expression softened.

"I know." Her hand reached out to touch his cheek. He flinched slightly at the coldness of her fingers.

"You're so cold Alex." His voice was barely more than a whisper as he began to shrug out of his coat before she stopped him, placing her hands firmly on the lapels and drawing them closed.

"I'm fine, I have this coat, and I'm warm enough. Tell me why you followed me." She was looking at her hands still which were firmly on his coat.

"Thought you were meeting some guy, I mean that's alright Bolls you seein' Blokes you can do what you want an' all but I 'ad to check 'm out. Make sure he wasn't a total nutter." His voice rumbled through his chest and Alex placed her hand flat against it feeling it vibrate.

"Was that the only reason? You wouldn't have been jealous?" Her tone rose in curiosity and he realised she was nervous too letting her finger stroke delicate patterns on his chest.

"Alex, I.." Her gaze lifted to his, holding it as he swam in their hazel depths. He swallowed "You Know how I feel." She brought her mouth close to his ear before whispering "Tell me."

The contact was broken as he slowly and gently pushed her hips away from his body, he was beginning to feel claustrophobic and he needed air, but he also wanted her close too. "I can't."

"I know." Her eyes dropped again. He noticed how crestfallen she looked. Yet he knew that she also accepted the fact that he could never tell her how he felt. They both knew and understood how he was and yet here she was she hadn't stormed off or left him, she stayed there. His one constant since she stumbled into his life.

He rose one of his hands to hold her face, his fingers threading through her neat curls as he lifted her face to his. He would be damned if he let this opportunity go to waste. Too many times had he let these moments of closeness slip and now was another perfect opportunity and he was going to take it in his own hands so to speak. Carefully almost hesitantly he brought his face down to hers and waited for her to pull away, he felt the gasp catch in the back of her throat. Alex closed the gap pressing her lips against his softly. The kiss began slow and soft, a gentle exploration but before long the suppressed emotions they had been feeling for each other for so long came flooding out as they clung to each other, pushing fabric, stroking skin and pulling hair before Gene had to push her back again. When the contact was broke Alex narrowed her eyes which had darkened with lust.

"Not that I don't like doing tha' love but we are in a public place still." He nodded toward the quiet street around them and in the dark he could have sworn that Alex Drake's cheeks darkened a shade.

"Maybe we should carry on back at my flat?" She offered taking his hand and brushing her fingers across his knuckles as she fluttered her eyelashes in his direction.

"Sure, get in the car I'm freezing me knackers off 'ere." He winked as he walked around the bonnet of the car to the driver's side. Just as they were about to get in Gene tapped on the roof of the car to get her attention.

"Er Bolls why'd you decide to go exercisin'?"

"You didn't think I could stay looking this good did you without exercising? I also do ballet on a Monday night too." She smiled opening the door as he winked back at her.

"Hmm might have to come and perv on you doin' them stretches and jumps again. I 'ad a dead good view!"


End file.
